epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Guess Where? Wiki Edition
I think I'm gonna start a game. It'll prbably get copied and then deleted, eventually, but here it is for now. I'm gonna take a screenshot of somewhere on the wiki. The screenshot will be recognizable, I guess, not not easily so. Then you guess where on the wiki it comes from. Here goes! The 'Shots Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 10.59.00 AM.png|Kanye West (guessed by Dragon)|link=Kanye West Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 10.59.35 AM.png|My badge table (guessed by Sierra)|link=User:BackToTheFuturama86 Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.00.05 AM.png|Al Capone's Mobsters (guessed by Dragon)|link=Al Capone's Mobsters Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.00.32 AM.png|Mozart vs Skrillex (guessed by Stofferex)|link=Mozart vs Skrillex Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.01.08 AM.png|Batman vs Sherlock Holmes (guessed by Dragon)|link=Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.01.22 AM.png|George Watsky (guessed by Slice)|link=George Watsky Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.15.59 AM.png|Popular Blogs Scroll Bar- YTK's Life Note Blog (guessed by Loygan)|link=User blog:YouTubeKorea/If You Had a Life Note Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.16.21 AM.png|Alex Farnham (guessed by Loyg)|link=Alex Farnham Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.17.24 AM.png|Mario (guessed by Dragon)|link=Mario Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.17.52 AM.png|Gilderoy Lockhart (guessed by Dragon)|link=Gilderoy Lockhart Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.18.42 AM.png|Obama vs Romney Rap Meanings (guessed by Dragon)|link=Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney/Rap Meanings Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.32.36 AM.png|Loygan's Ash vs Yugi 2 (guessed by Stoff)|link=User blog:Loygansono55/Ash Ketchum VS Yugi Moto 2 Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.34.35 AM.png|Night's PSY vs LMFAO (guessed by Loyg)|link=User blog:NightFalcon9004/PSY vs LMFAO. Epic Fanmade Battles of History 2. Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.35.40 AM.png|Coupe's Ezio vs Agent 47 (guessed by Stofferex)|link=User blog:J1coupe/Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47. Epic Rap Battles of Games. Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.36.30 AM.png|Meat's Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer (guessed by Piet)|link=User blog:Meatholl/Slenderman VS Jeff the Killer Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.47.08 AM.png|Piet's user page (guessed by CW)|link=User:Mrpietcaptain Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.47.57 AM.png|Walter White (guessed by Piet)|link=Walter White Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.48.13 AM.png|Lump (guessed by Grinch)|link=Lump Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 11.48.27 AM.png|Season 3 (guessed by Loygan)|link=Season 3 Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 12.01.01 PM.png|This blog (guessed by Stoff)|link=User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Guess Where? Wiki Edition Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 12.01.36 PM.png|The Main Page (guessed by Loyg)|link=Main Page Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 12.11.50 PM.png|Scraw's Wachweek Trailer Blog (guessed by Loyg)|link=User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/WACHWEEK Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 12.22.31 PM.png|Mozart vs Skrillex Rap Meanings (guessed by Kian Mikierr)|link=Mozart vs Skrillex/Rap Meanings Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 12.23.22 PM.png|Hulk Hogan (guessed by Kian Mikierr)|link=Hulk Hogan Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 12.25.11 PM.png|Bruce Lee (guessed by Killer)|link=Bruce Lee Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 12.25.41 PM.png|Martin Luther King, Jr. (guessed by Loyg)|link=Martin Luther King, Jr. Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 12.28.56 PM.png|Darth Vader (guessed by Loyg)|link=Darth Vader Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 1.26.28 PM.png|Nixon's User page (guessed by Coupe)|link=User:RichardMilhousNixon Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 1.27.38 PM.png|Shaun's Poster (guessed by Coupe)|link=User:AnimaShaun Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 1.28.21 PM.png|Ryan's User page (guessed by Polar Bore)|link=User:Ynkrdlevin17 Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 1.29.15 PM.png|Four's User Page (guessed by Coupe)|link=User:Four4 Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 1.30.55 PM.png|Shoop's User page (guessed by Coupe)|link=User:ShoopDaKev Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 1.34.56 PM.png|Gabriel's Fanart (guessed by Coupe)|link=User:Gabrielisthegreat2 Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 1.57.53 PM.png|Nikola Tesla (in the comments, when everyone was doing the "FIRST" News-style pictures) (guessed by Night)|link=Nikola Tesla Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 2.00.46 PM.png|Bentley Green (guessed by Fire)|link=Bentley Green Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 2.03.24 PM.png|Isaac Newton (guessed by Piet)|link=Isaac Newton Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 2.03.41 PM.png|DeStorm's Gallery (guessed by Night)|link=DeStorm Power/Gallery Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 2.04.24 PM.png|Confucius (guessed by Fire)|link=Confucius Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 2.04.54 PM.png|Doctor Who (guessed by Fire)|link=Doctor Who Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.11.16 PM.png|MrA's Movie Blog (guessed by Night)|link=User blog:MrAwesome300/Guess the Movie From My Own Words Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.15.19 PM.png|Aaron Zaragoza (guessed by Scraw)|link=Aaron Zaragoza Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.15.43 PM.png|Kurt (guessed by Night)|link=Kurt Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.16.03 PM.png|Verona Blue (guessed by Scraw)|link=Verona Blue Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.16.37 PM.png|Gorbachev (guessed by Scraw)|link=Mikhail Gorbachev Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.17.05 PM.png|ERBespanol (guessed bu Coupe)|link=ERBespanol Channel Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.17.40 PM.png|The Announcer (guessed by Night)|link=Announcer Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.51.14 PM.png|Night's S2 Hurt/Heal (guessed by Scraw)|link=User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 2 Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.52.29 PM.png|Sherlock Holmes (guessed by Loyg)|link=Sherlock Holmes Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.55.36 PM.png|EpicLLOYD (guessed by Loyg)|link=EpicLLOYD Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 3.59.09 PM.png|Rasputin (guessed by Stoff) Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 4.00.17 PM.png|Jon Na Gallery (guessed by Piet)|link=Jon Na/Gallery Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 4.06.33 PM.png|Upcoming Suggestions page (guessed by Scraw)|link=Upcoming ERB suggestions Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 4.10.34 PM.png|Night vs Luigi (guessed by Night)|link=User blog:NightFalcon9004/LuigiGuy vs NightHawk9001. Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki Match Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 4.12.50 PM.png|Meat vs CE (guessed by Night)|link=User blog:Meatholl/ClassicalExpendable VS Meatholl Screen shot 2014-02-16 at 4.28.47 PM.png|MSV's Hurt/Heal (guessed by Fire)|link=User blog:MultiSuperVids/Hurt/Heal ERB Wiki FULL Version (w Trolls) Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.08.20 AM.png|Keegan-Michael Key (guessed by Teddy)|link=Keegan-Michael Key Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.09.01 AM.png|List of Characters (guessed by Night)|link=List of Characters from Epic Rap Battles of History Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.09.48 AM.png|Cemetery (guessed by Night)|link=Cemetery Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.10.27 AM.png|DRFH 10 (guessed by Night)|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 10: Gift Raps For Hire Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.10.59 AM.png|Herion Joke (guessed by Night)|link=Heroin Joke Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.11.44 AM.png|Gandhi (guessed by Teddy)|link=Gandhi Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.12.19 AM.png|GLaDOS (guessed by Night)|link=GLaDOS Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.24.00 AM.png|Night's page (guessed by Night)|link=User:NightFalcon9004 Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.34.55 AM.png|Hannibal, Missouri (guessed by Night)|link=Hannibal, Missouri Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.36.21 AM.png|Babe Ruth (guessed by Night)|link=Babe Ruth Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.36.34 AM.png|Mr. Rogers; House (guessed by Fire)|link=Mr. Rogers' House Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.37.23 AM.png|Mushroom Kingdom (guessed by Night)|link=Mushroom Kingdom Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.39.01 AM.png|The TARDIS (guessed by Phil)|link=TARDIS Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.39.39 AM.png|Joy of Painting Set (guessed by Teddy)|link=The Joy of Painting Set Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.40.00 AM.png|Scrooge's Mansion (guessed by Teddy)|link=Ebenezer Scrooge's Mansion Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.40.20 AM.png|Tatooine (guessed by Teddy)|link=Tatooine Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.57.10 AM.png|Noremac (a really old user) (guessed by Basalt)|link=User:Noremac1500 Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 9.59.22 AM.png|Scraw's badge list (guessed by Loyg)|link=User:Scrawland Scribblescratch Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 10.02.03 AM.png|Rapworld Expo (guessed by Teddy)|link=Rapworld Expo Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 10.04.49 AM.png|Tesla's Halloween Contest (guessed by Loyg)|link=User blog:Tesla Man/Halloween Rap Battle Contest Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 10.05.14 AM.png|Morgan Cristensen (guessed by Slice)|link=Morgan Christensen Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 10.06.53 AM.png|Captain Kirk vs Christopher Columbus Gallery (guessed by Stoff)|link=Captain Kirk vs Christopher Columbus/Gallery Screen shot 2014-02-17 at 10.10.09 AM.png|Frank Sinatra (guessed by Night)|link=Frank Sinatra Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.13.23 PM.png|MrA's "People With Things" Blog (Guessed by Teddy)|link=User blog:MrAwesome300/People with Things - A New MrA Game Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.17.13 PM.png|TJ's Hurt/Heal (Guessed by Slice)|link=User blog:TJBoyd/Ultimate Music Hurt/Heal (only the top 30 this time) Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.19.05 PM.png Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.26.20 PM.png Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.28.18 PM.png Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.33.10 PM.png|Freddie Mercury (Guessed by Teddy)|link=Freddie Mercury Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.24.50 PM.png|Ben Franklin (Guessed by Teddy) Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.35.03 PM.png|Ebenezer Scrooge (Guessed by Piet)|link=Ebenezer Scrooge Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.36.49 PM.png|Luigi (Guessed by Piet)|link=Luigi Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.39.23 PM.png|Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Gallery (Guessed by Teddy)|link=Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD/Gallery Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.41.40 PM.png|Jesus Quintana (Guessed by CW)|link=Jesus Quintana Screen shot 2014-02-28 at 6.54.09 PM.png|My (old) page (Guessed by Mrsantuu)|link=User:BackToTheFuturama86 The 'Points (in order from most to least) NightFalcon9004- 17 points Loygansono55- 12 points Teddyfail- 11 points Dragonsblood23- 6 points J1coupe- 6 points Mrpietcaptain- 6 points Stofferex- 6 points Firebrand795- 5 points Scrawland Scribblescratch- 5 points SliceTHEcake- 3 points Captain Warrior- 2 points Kian Mikierr- 2 points BasaltWolfED145RS- 1 point JPhil2.0- 1 point Killerface45- 1 point Mrsantuu99- 1 point PolarBore- 1 point SierraStalker- 1 point TheGrinchinaPinch- 1 point Category:Blog posts